SWTOR Man-Hunt
SWTOR Man-Hunt is an in-game activity in The Old Republic, inspired by Doll Tag from POTCO. How it works A group of players meet on Ilum and ready themselves in the PvP Contested Area. ( It is not recommended to participate in this activity during the Gree Event ) There all players except for one (exception: if another player, such as a low-leveled one, wishes to join the Seeker and act as a "Helper", they may do so ) will hide throughout the PvP area. Once all players are ready, the seeker will proceed to enter the area as well and search for them. The Seeker may find and kill any of the players he finds until none are remaining; the players cannot attack the seeker, however they can flee all they want and use any shields, medpacs, or stims to survive against the attacking Seeker. NOTE: Players cannot engage in PvP combat against each other if they are in the same guild; hence, it is recommended that the Seeker logs onto a Republic character if the group is made up of Imperial players. Rules #Tanks can use any defensive skills to defend themselves #Healers can can only use ''two ''actual healing abilities of their choice. These abilities will be named before the match begins and made known to the seeker(s). For sorcerers, healers may always use Force Barrier, but Static Barrier counts as a heal and can only be used if included #Assassins, Shadows, Operatives, and Scoundrels MAY NOT use stealth whatsoever; however, any marauders or sentinels below level 45 are entitled to 3 uses of the Force Camo ability; this is an honor system, if it is used more than three times the player will be disqualified. #Players shall not attack the seeker; this includes pushbacks. However, players may put slows or DOTs on the seeker. In the rare case that a seeker is low on health, such as after falling off of a cliff, it is possible for them to die from the DOT. They must respawn or be revived by a seeker helper or secondary seeker if this happens, though this will be unlikely. #If a player is below level 45, a healer may choose to use one of their two healing abilities to heal said player. Healers are not required to heal others, it is simply an option. #You may not use /stuck to evade the Seeker. #You may not exit the Contested Area.. #You may not move from your hiding location until the seeker has found you and assaulted you. #Hiders may not use mounts or speeders to escape the seeker. #There is no rule against playing dirty; a player can lead the seeker to another player at any time. HOWEVER: The seeker may NOT choose to kill the player that someone else lead the seeker to; in other words, if Bob shows the seeker where Brenda is at, the seeker must kill Bob before killing Brenda (Exception: If BOTH players escape out of the seeker's line of sight, it's free game, any player can be killed) Will be adding more later Category:SWTOR Category:In-game Activities